Amours chassés-croisés
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Recueils de 13 drabbles sur 13 couples différents, à l'image des 13 musiques de l'album Joanne de Lady Gaga. [DEFI]
1. Note

**Hola tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà avec un nouveau défi venu tout droit de la _Communauté des bonbons aux citrons_ ! ( Oui, c'est un forum Harry Potter, what else ? )**

 **Le but du défi est de prendre un album de musique d'un artiste, et d'écrire un drabble sur chaque chanson ! MAIS la longueur de l'OS dépend de la longueur de la chanson !**

 **Par exemple, si la chanson fait 2 minutes et 13 secondes, mon texte fera 213 mots approximativement.**

 **Heureusement, on a une petite marge de dix mots en plus ou en moins !**

 **Héhé ! J'ai bien entendu relevé ce défi avec plaisir !**

* * *

 _Pour ce défi, j'ai choisi le fandom Miraculous Ladybug, parce que merde, la saison 2 me tient trop en haleine, j'avais tellement envie de réécrire dessus !_

 _L'album que j'ai choisi est **Joanne** de **Lady Gaga**. Il y a au total **13 chansons** , et je ferai un drabble sur **13 couples différents** dans MLB._

 _Mon but est d'illustrer les paroles de la chanson, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi un couple par chanson, et que j'ai essayé de rester dans le thème !_

 _Petites précisions : Les textes n'ont aucun rapport entre eux. Ils sont indépendants._

 _J'essayerai de poster un texte chaque jour, ou chaque 2 jours ! Normalement, ça devrait pas me prendre trop de temps à écrire !_

 _J'espère que le concept vous plaira ! En tout cas, j'ai pris bien du plaisir à écrire ces courts textes sur cet univers ! ( surtout que certains couples, on me les avait demandé *wink wink* )_

 _Enjoy !_


	2. Joanne

Joanne x Ladybug & Chat Noir.

316 mots.

* * *

 **Take my hand, stay Joanne**  
 _Prends ma main, reste Joanne_  
 **Heaven's not ready for you**  
 _Le paradis n'est pas prêt pour toi_  
 **Every part of my aching heart**  
 _Chaque partie de mon cœur douloureux_  
 **Needs you more than the angels do**  
 _A besoin de toi plus que les anges_

* * *

« Tu es un idiot ! » hurla-t-elle, et il grimaça, ses oreilles dressées se baissant imperceptiblement.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec véhémence, dardant son regard colérique dans le sien. Elle le frappa rageusement le torse. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de te mettre tout le temps en danger juste pour me protéger ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! Idiot de chat ! »

Sa voix était coupée par des petits sanglots ou tremblements. La rage et la peur faisait battre son cœur au rythme d'une cacophonie harassante, et elle continuait de le frapper, comme pour évacuer son trop plein d'émotions. Lorsque sa main se suspendit en l'air, tremblante, et que sa respiration saccadée laissa place à des sanglots démesurés, Chat Noir l'attrapa doucement par la taille et la serra dans ses bras.

« C'est fini maintenant ! Calme-toi, ma lady ! »

Elle se blottit dans ses bras, et il passa lentement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les caressant doucement pour l'apaiser. Au bout de longues minutes, ses larmes semblèrent se tarir un peu, et elle releva un visage contrarié vers son partenaire. Il lui fit un léger sourire encourageant. Les temps n'étaient plus aux plaisanteries.

« Tu es vraiment égoïste ! Tu veux sans cesse me protéger, mais tu ne penses pas à ce que je ressentirais si tu disparaissais de ma vie ! »

Chat Noir sentit son cœur se réchauffer d'une agréable chaleur. Il sourit doucement, caressant la joue de la jolie demoiselle du bout des doigts. Ses oreilles se redressèrent, et un léger rose coloria ses joues.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais ressentis si j'étais parti ? »

Elle sursauta à sa question, avant de se mordre précipitamment les lèvres. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte, et lui tourna le dos, rouge pivoine.

« Rien. » dit-elle simplement, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle mentait.


	3. Diamond Heart

Diamond Heart x Chloé & Nathaniel

331 mots

* * *

 **Girl's playin' bad 'cause it doesn't pay to be good**  
 _La fille joue à la vilaine car être sage ne rapporte rien_  
 **A cruel king made me tough**  
 _Un roi cruel m'a rendue forte_  
 **Daddy's girl's never good enough**  
 _La fille à papa n'est jamais assez gentille_

* * *

Il n'était pas obsédé, loin de là. Ou même amoureux, non non.

Il aimait juste la dessiner. Ses traits fins et altiers. Ses yeux bleutés calme, mais lançant pourtant des éclairs foudroyants. Ses cheveux soyeux, ondulant. Sa démarche féline. Ses courbes câlines où il poserait volontiers les mains.

Oui, il aimait juste la dessiner. Rien de plus.

Sur ses pages blanches s'étiraient des milliers de dessins. Chloé qui faisait la tronche. Chloé qui tirait la langue. Chloé qui riait jusqu'à en pleurer. Chloé qui souriait doucement. Chloé qui pleurait. Chloé qui grimaçait. Chloé qui prenait du plaisir. Chloé qui … Chloé, tout simplement.

Le seul petit bémol au tableau était qu'il devait dessiner quand il l'avait sous les yeux. Il était donc obligé de dessiner en classe, pendant le cours de gym, pendant la pause, pendant le cours de natation.

Alors s'esquissaient d'autres schémas sur ses pages. Chloé qui mordillait un crayon en réfléchissant. Chloé qui souriait en jetant des bouts de gommes sur ses camarades. Chloé qui gribouillait au coin de son cahier. Chloé qui tenait tête aux professeurs. Chloé qui appelait son père en criant.

Ahhh, Chloé, Chloé, Chloé … Ce nom sonnait si bien dans sa bouche. Deux syllabes. Tout simplement.

Ce n'était pas de l'obsession, vous savez. Il aimait juste vraiment la dessiner.

.

« Chloé … Il n'arrête pas de te fixer, c'est vraiment étrange ! » souffla Sabrina à l'oreille de son amie.

« De qui tu parles, enfin ? Tout le monde me regarde, de toute façon ! »

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel, en souriant.

« Nathaniel. Il te fixe depuis le début du cours, je crois même qu'il te dessine. »

Chloé haussa les épaules avec dédain. Elle jeta elle-aussi un regard au jeune garçon à l'arrière de la classe, et l'observa à la dérobée. Lorsque le garçon croisa son regard, il rougit violemment et la blonde lui adressa un large sourire. Autant qu'il la capture sous son meilleur portrait.


	4. A-YO

A-YO x Alya & Nino.

327 mots.

* * *

 **Get off on me, my body's got you pleadin'**  
 _Couche avec moi, mon corps te le supplie_  
 **Light me up and breathe in**  
 _Éclaire-moi et inspire_  
 **Mirror on the ceilin'**  
 _Miroir sur le plafond_  
 **Off on me, my body's got you pleadin'**  
 _Couche avec moi, mon corps te le supplie_

* * *

Avec un petit sourire amusé, elle tournoya sur elle-même. Elle attendait que son petit ami remarque le _petit_ détail qu'elle avait changé sur son apparence, et qu'il la complimente. Mais décidément, Nino ne semblait pas bien comprendre pourquoi Alya se pavanait ainsi devant lui.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, la métisse soupira.

« Tu ne trouves pas que quelque chose a changé chez moi ? »

Nino plissa des yeux, enleva ses lunettes, les nettoya méticuleusement, les remit en place, replissa des yeux.

« Tu as coupé tes cheveux ? »

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, en lui lançant un regard noir. Mauvaise réponse, apparemment.

« Tu as été faire du shopping avec Marinette ? Nouveaux vêtements ? Nouvelles lingeries ? »

Il insista bien sur les derniers mots, avec un léger sourire, et ne reçut en réponse qu'un silence éloquent. S'il avait pu se faire foudroyer sur place, il serait déjà mort. Ce n'était donc pas ça non plus.

« Nouvelles lunettes ? »

Perdu.

« Tu es vraiment un abruti, Nino ! »

Elle se détourne de lui, et partit, énervée, en direction de la salle de bain. Nino la suivit en soupirant. Pendant les premières minutes, Alya l'ignora totalement, saisissant sa brosse pour coiffer et défaire les immenses nœuds qui s'étaient glissés dans ses cheveux.

Finalement, il céda et il s'approcha tendrement de sa douce. Lorsqu'il posa un léger baiser sur son épaule, elle releva les yeux et croisa son regard dans le reflet du miroir.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Je suis en colère, Nino. »

Il éclata de rire, et elle se refrogna. Elle tourna la tête pour éviter son regard dans la glace, et recommença à discipliner sa chevelure. Mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il lui saisit la main, et se mit à poser quelques aériens baisers sur sa peau. Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Pas assez.

« Nouveau rouge-à-lèvres ? » demanda-t-il en l'embrassant lentement.

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca me fait super plaisir !**

 **Dites moi, dans MLB, hormis nos deux idiots, vous avec un couple favori ? Je veux tout savoir !**

* * *

 ** _RAR :_**

 ** _Ocean : Merci pour ta review ! J'ai adoré le concept oui, c'est pour ça que je participe ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_**

 ** _Lia : Merci pour tes deux reviews ! J'aime beaucoup le Chloé x Nath, parce qu'ils sont vraiment chous ensemble ! Dans une fanfiction future, où nos héros seront majeurs et vaccinés, peut-être que je mettrai Chloé en couple avec Nath ! A voir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Encore merci !_**


End file.
